The most crowded and awkward night ever!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris just wants to sleep but when Gwen, Heather, Courtney and everyone else all decides to sleep in his bed, getting sleep is going to be the last thing that anyone is doing!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was a rainy Thursday night at the playa. Nobody was able to do anything because of the rain, so Chris decided that he was going to put on a movie, which Duncan and Geoff decided it should be a horror movie. So everyone sat and watched a horror movie until it started to thunder and lightning outside. The power of course went out and the contestants started to complain and whine about it, that's when Chris made it mandatory bedtime at 11:00pm which of course not all the contestants were pleased about. Chris himself decided to go to sleep in his cozy bed.

* * *

It was 12:42am when Chris was woken up by a knock on his door. Chris tried to ignore it but the knocking continued. Finally, Chris stormed over to the door and opened it to find that Courtney was standing there at his door. It was hard to even tell who was at his door until she spoke.

"I brought you some candles." Courtney handed them to him. "You know. Just in case you were having a hard time sleeping in the dark. As a C.I.T. I am taught to be prepared."

"I was sleeping." Chris sighed. "Do I really look like someone who needs candles?"

"Everyone needs candles, Chris." Courtney insisted. "What if this lasts for days?"

"Goodnight Courtney." Chris went to slam the door shut but Courtney stopped it with her foot.

"Chris! Don't you dare close that door on me." Courtney yelled at him. "You're going to let me in and light those candles!"

"Courtney." Chris smirked. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"NO!" Courtney yelled at him. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Okay then..." Chris smirked. "I'm going back to bed."

"Okay, fine." Courtney sighed. "I keep hearing noises outside my room and you're the host so it's your job to deal with it! Let me in your room and light those candles!"

"Really?" Chris sighed. "If I were to do something about it that would involve me leaving the comfort of my room and like you said, it's dark out there."

"I'm not going back to my room with noises all around this place." Courtney stormed inside Chris's room and sat on the bed. Chris sighed and lit the candles and then climbed back into bed.

"Happy?" Chris glared at Courtney. "Get under the blanket and go to sleep."

"Thank you." Courtney smirked as she crawled under the blankets. "You better not touch me either or I'll sue you for sexual harassment!"

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. This was all he needed, having one of the hottest girls in bed with him and he couldn't even touch her. When they were both almost asleep there was another pounding on the door and Chris was trying his best to ignore it. Courtney finally groaned and pushed Chris to the edge of his bed.

"Chris, get the door." Courtney sighed.

"No." Chris told her. "I just wanna sleep! you go and get the door!"

"No way." Courtney told him. "What would people say if they saw me in here?"

"Who cares?" Chris asked her. "I'm going to sleep. Answer the door or ignore it."

"Fine." Courtney groaned and stumbled her way over to the door before flinging it open.

"Courtney?" Heather stood at the door smirking. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to sleep." Courtney told her. "Go away!"

"As if." Heather told her. "Why do you get to sleep in here?"

"Chris!" Courtney yelled. "Tell her she can't sleep in here!"

"Courtney, Heather is hot!" Chris yawned. "She can sleep in my bed with you."

"Whatever." Courtney glared at Heather. "I don't know why you don't just sleep in Alejandro's room..."

"That would mean taking the stairs." Heather rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking the stairs to sleep in someone's room."

Courtney got in one side of the bed and Heather on the other side of the bed, leaving Chris in the middle of them. Heather was having a hard time sleeping and kept tossing and turning, which made Chris move closer to Courtney and while trying to move away from Chris, Courtney ended up on the edge of the bed.

"This is great." Chris smirked. "I'm in the middle of two of the hottest girls on this show."

"Shut up, Chris!" Heather yelled. "You're making this awkward."

"Chris, move over." Courtney elbowed him until he moved. "I'm going to fall out and you're touching me!"

"How is any of this my fault?" Chris asked them. "This is my bed and both of you came knocking at my door!"

"Everyone just shut up and go to sleep." Heather told them.

"Are you scared of the dark, Heather?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Heather yelled and stopped talking.

* * *

It was now after 2:00am and Courtney had most of the blankets around her and Heather got up and used the bathroom at least 3 times. Chris was getting annoyed that they were here. Who would have guessed that having two hot girls sleeping in bed with you would be this annoying. When Courtney finally fell asleep she started to snore and Heather tossed and turned in her sleep. Just as everyone started to calm down and go to sleep there was yet another knock on the door. Chris not wanting to wake either Heather or Courtney quickly slid down to the bottom of the bed and hit the floor, stumbled over to the door and opened it quietly.

"What?" Chris glared at Gwen who was standing at the door with a flash light. "Go back to bed."

"You didn't even ask what I want." Gwen shined the light in Chris's face. "You know that movie we watched?"

"Uh-Huh." Chris sighed and leaned against the doorway. "What about it?"

"The power went out before we got to see the ending." Gwen told him. "So, I don't know how to beat the monster and now I'm really freaking out and if I went to Duncan he would make fun of me! So, since you're the host I was hoping that you could make someone share a room with me and in exchange I'll give you $20.00."

"You're joking right?" Chris rolled his eyes. "You're scared of a horror movie?"

"Yes." Gwen sighed. "Can I just stay here and nobody needs to know? Bridgette's room is downstairs and I'm really freaked out about going down the stairs!"

"You can stay in my room with Heather and Courtney." Chris opened the door. "Just be quiet and go the hell to sleep."

"Why are Courtney and Heather sleeping in your bed?" Gwen asked as she walked in to the room and closed the door behind her. "Ew. Are you having sex with them?"

"No." Chris told her. "They're here for unknown reasons that I don't care about and I don't feel like telling you the stories. I'm tired, so how about you give me the $20.00 and lay down and shut up."

"Why should I have to pay you if they didn't?" Gwen asked Chris.

"Would you rather go sleep in your room with a flashlight?" Chris smirked and Gwen slammed the $20 in his hands and rolled her eyes and stared at the bed. "How am I supposed to sleep here?"

"You get in the bed and close your eyes." Chris told her. Gwen just glared.

"I mean with Heather and Courtney here." Gwen gestured to the two girls. "I don't like either of them. How do you expect me to sleep next to them? Can you sleep in the middle and let them have one side so I can have the other side?"

"No." Chris informed her. "Heather and Courtney already hate each other and I already told them they wouldn't have to sleep next to each other. Who do you hate less?"

"Heather." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I mean Courtney keeps yelli-"

"Don't care." Chris climbed on the bed and got in between Heather and Courtney. "Sleep on that side next to Heather."

"Fine." Gwen climbed next to Heather and laid down.

* * *

15 minutes later everyone was in a comfortable position. Chris was in the middle of the bed, Courtney was covered in the entire blanket, Gwen was sleeping next to Chris with her arm hanging over Chris's chest and Heather was on the edge of the bed and snoring loudly. Chris really didn't care at that these 3 girls were sleeping in his bed, he was just happy that everyone finally stopped moving and went to sleep. If he got caught, he could make it into a sex scandal, well that's what Chris was thinking anyway as he started to fall asleep. Just when everything started to feel peaceful, there was a loud knock on the door which woke all 3 girls up and Chris yelled 'Dammit' as the girls started to complain.

"Gwen?!" Courtney yelled as she sat up. "You left Gwen sleep in here?!"

"Shut up, Courtney!" Heather yelled at her. "You're the one who has all the blankets!"

"Seriously!" Gwen yelled at Courtney. "Do you have to have everything?"

"Please!" Courtney laughed "You're the one who takes everything from me! First you're a boyfriend stealer and now you want my blankets? Are you going to be called 'Blanket Stealer' now too?!"

"Why the hell are you two even in here?" Gwen sat up and asked them.

"I could ask you the same thing." Heather crossed her arms.

"At least I admit I'm here because I'm scared of that stupid movie!" Gwen yelled. "Are you two here because you want to sleep with Chris to get further in this game?"

"No!" Both yelled at Gwen.

"Everyone stop fighting!" Chris yelled at them. "Courtney, get the door!"

"I got it last time." Courtney told him. "Make Gothy do it!"

"Why should I have to open the door?" Gwen asked. "Heather's on the end anyway. She should get the door."

"Fine." Heather climbed out of bed. "I'll get it this time if you shut up and go to sleep and give me some blankets!"

"Courtney..." Chris glared.

"What?!" Courtney yelled. "I get cold."

Heather rolled her eyes as she opened Chris's door to find Cody standing at the door. Heather stood there and laughed at Cody who seemed to be surprised to see Heather there and with the dimly lit candle, he saw Chris, Courtney and Gwen in the bed.

"What's everyone doing here?" Cody asked Heather.

"Trying to sleep." Heather told him. "Go away."

"Wait...You ladies are scared?" Cody smirked. "Maybe you could use another man to protect you."

"Yeah, sure." Heather laughed. "You know who we can call to ask about that? Did you wet your pants? I smell piss."

"Uh...I changed my clothes." Cody blushed.

"Was it because of that damn movie that we watched?!" Gwen asked him.

"Yes!" Cody agreed "Thank god that someone else was freaked out by that! What did you think of the part where that Brad guy ripped out that Megan girls heart?!"

"I thought that was kinda cool." Gwen said as Cody walked in the room. "I really liked the part where Megan was on the road with Dylan and they went to th-"

"Nobody cares!" Chris yelled at them. "We're not going to talk about the movie!"

"Those candles are pretty nice." Cody pointed to them. "What if the wax melts on the floor an-"

"We're not talking about the candles either!" Chris yelled. "Okay, Courtney and Cody on the right side of me and Heather and Gwen on the left! That way Cody can't creep on Gwen and Gwen and Courtney can't fight and that way Heather and Courtney will both shut up! Now we can all shut up and go to sleep and not talk about movies, candles or how much we hate the dark or storms!"

"Okay, geeze." Gwen sighed. "You don't need to be so mean about it."

"Cody, you're so lame." Courtney snickered. "You're the only guy who is in here."

"Hey, do any of you guys ever miss your friends back at home?" Heather asked. "I mean, we've all been here so long. Has anyone ever wrote a letter to anyone back at home?"

"I wrote a letter once to my friend Raven back at home." Gwen told them.

"I wouldn't mind hearing the story." Cody told everyone.

"Shut up!" Chris yelled at them all. "Everyone get the hell to sleep and stop talking!"

* * *

Everyone laid there in silence. Courtney snuggled up to Cody and fell asleep, Chris closed his eyes and tried to sleep, Gwen got some of the blanket and had her feet sticking out and Heather hogged the only other pillow on the bed except for the one that Chris had and they all started to slowly fall asleep. Unfortunately for everyone in the bed things were about to get even more annoying when another knock on the door made Gwen groan and Heather started to curse.

"Maybe if we ignore it then it would go away..." Courtney yawned and adjusted herself in the bed. "Cody, stop touching me."

"You cuddled up to me!" Cody protested. "Courtney, you should answer the door."

"I second that." Heather agreed.

"Fine." Courtney pouted. "This is the last time though."

Courtney opened the door to find Anne Maria, Justin and Lindsay standing in front of the door looking sad. Lindsay had a hair straightner, Justin had a hair dryer and Anne Maria with a phone charger.

"Hey Connie!" Lindsay waved. "Is Chip here? I really need to straighten my hair and I put it in like 7 outlets and it won't work. It's also really dark in here and I can't see my toes to paint them!"

"I just took a shower." Justin complained. "My hair looks like shit! Do you know how bad my hair looks when I let it dry naturally?! Why are you torturing me?!"

"Yeah, my phone died and I waited for the elevator for 15 minutes and then nothing happened so I came up here and saw these two were also having issues. My phone ain't chargin'" Anne Maria tapped her foot.

"Idiots." Courtney rolled her eyes. "There is a power outage."

"So, what does that mean?" Justin asked her. "Does that mean that someone stole it?"

"Chris!" Courtney yelled. "Justin, Lindsay and Anne Maria are being idiots!"

"Just...Uh...Close the door!" Chris yelled back.

Before Courtney could say anything Lindsay, Anne Maria and Justin all went into the room and sat down on the floor and tried to plug their electronics in every one of the outlets they could possibly find. Chris told them to do it quietly and threw Gwen's flashlight at the trio of idiots in his room. Right as Courtney climbed back into bed, there was another knock on the door and Cody decided to get up and open it. Bridgette and Geoff were standing at the door holding hands with Geoff holding a teddy bear.

"Hey dude." Geoff high fived Cody. "Can Bridge and I crash here?"

"No." Courtney yelled at them and stormed out of the bed. "We already have the 3 stooges over there who don't understand what a power outage is! The last thing we need around here is two idiots making out!"

"Why does everyone keep knocking on my door?!" Chris yelled. "I need a 'Do not Disturb ' sign."

"You're the host." Cody told him. "It's in my contract saying that you're pretty much my guardian."

"So?" Chris rolled his eyes. "You're all 16 years old and are afraid of the dark and horror movies?"

"Actually, Bridgette and I don't like Thunder." Geoff admitted. "Can we crash here?"

"Seriously Chris." Bridgette smiled at him. "Please?"

"Whatever." Chris sighed. "Everyone move over."

"Can I come in too?" Lindsay asked Chris. "I'll just straighten my hair later!"

"YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Chris shoved Heather onto the floor. "Lindsay you sleep right next to me, Courtney you get the other side of me, Bridgette your next to Courtney, Gwen you get the other side with Lindsay Heather you can sleep at the bottom of the bed and Geoff you can sleep at my computer chair and Cody, the bathroom is all yours buddy!"

"Why do I have to sleep in the tub now?!" Cody sighed. "That's sexist!"

"I don't want to sleep at the bottom of the bed." Heather crossed her arms. "I'm not a dog!"

"Why do I have to sleep in the computer chair!" Geoff demanded to know.

"Because you aren't a hot girl." Chris told them. "Go to sleep everyone!"

* * *

It was now almost 5:00am when Chris woke up with a loud thud on the floor. He somehow ended up at the end of the bed. Geoff and Bridgette were in the bed and had all the blankets, Justin was also sleeping at the bottom of the bed with no pants on, Cody ended up next to Gwen and was touching her boobs in his sleep. Heather had the pillow and a small piece of the blanket and ended up cuddling with Courtney and Lindsay ended up on the floor. Somehow Duncan was also in there and sleeping in the hot tub along with Scott who was sleeping in a tub semi-full of water.

"What the hell?" Chris asked nobody and decided he was going to sleep somewhere else.

Chris pounded on Chef's door and Chef opened it only to have Chef glare.

"Can I sleep here?" Chris asked and that's when Chef pointed inside his room. Chris saw sleeping in Chef's room were Mike, Zoey, Izzy, Noah, Eva, Jo, Brick, Trent, B and Alejandro.

"Wanna get breakfast?" Chef asked him.

"Let's go see if the power is back on." Chef agreed.

It was on. Chris and Chef were grateful that the storm was over and turned on all the lights and made breakfast.

* * *

**No clue why I even wrote that. I just kinda felt like it so I hope it amused someone. **


End file.
